Agents of KAIJU Return
by ernesth100
Summary: When a kaiju bigger than all kaiju attacks the Agnets of KAIJU come back! The Agents of KAIJU are battleing a new foe no one kaiju can handle. Will they provail? Read to find out!


Part 1, Prolouge to Clover

Cloverfeild was a monster who leveled half a city, now a hero who saved the world. Clover is an alien and has a tragic back story with the alien kaiju that attacked during what is now known as K-Day (the events of Pacific Rim). Today we learn that story. Clover was a newborn on its planet when the alien kaiju attacked without warning and unprepared most of the species was wiped away. Some of the species crowded into limited space-ships and evacuated, including a still infant Clover but they caught up to Clover's ship and Clover was ejected to earth. Scared, confused and alone it attacked the strange environment only in search for its mother and family. How it survived the nuke on Manhattan well the army wanted to study it to use it as a weapon so they said it was a bomb when actually it was more of a freezing device and they froze Clover and kept it in a stasis. But it was unfrozen and given the first beta universal translator to communicate with. Thats Clovers story.

Part 2, The Giant

Somewhere on Mars the rover detects a heat signature of a massive object underneath a giant mound of sand and slowly begins to dig. But then a massive clawed hand reaches out of the mound and sends the rover flying. Then out of the dust rises a huge creature walking away as the rovers camera loses signal. 8 months later a meteor is seen heading towards Earth, missiles, bombs, and nukes all fail to even slow it down. The nation is sent into panic its only been 2 years since the events of Agents of KAIJU. Off the coast of Japan on an island, the monstrous Godzilla sees this and tries to blast it out of the sky but its atomic ray much to its surprise is deflected! It hits Godzilla's island blowing it up, but Godzilla escaped into the water just in time to see the meteor splash down not to far from it. Godzilla gets close enough to see its no meteor but a collosul monster, bigger than any monster Godzilla's ever seen! It swims away and Godzilla follows seeing it surface at the California coast, and its huge!

Part 3, Godzilla Stands Alone

As the massive beast rose from the water. It was terrifying the monster was bigger than any building and toppled them over just by walking. It looked familiar, it had an axe like head, with knives on each elbow, a long blue tongue,with a sharp tip tail and two separate flaps of skin on its back like wings. But the size was the almost intimidating thing...almost. Godzilla didn't really care what it was, or how big it was. Godzilla roared and lunged forth to attack the giant, but it was much more agile than it looked. The beast turned and grabbed Godzilla's head and tossed it aside. It continued its rampage but Godzilla arose back to its feet, charged an atomic blast and fired at the monster. When the smoke and ruble cleared it was not at all damaged but more so angered. It went for Godzilla and tackled it throwing Godzilla into the air. As Godzilla fell back down it was caught by Ultraman. Godzilla was set down and looked on as the other KAIJU arrived.

Part 4, Team Issues

"Your always trying to fight alone"said Ultraman. Godzilla simply walked away and back to the fight. The others Gamera and King Kong were attempting to stop the giant beast, but it flipped Kong over and jammed its tail into Gamera's hand. "AGIAN, REALLY" said Gamera, his hand dripping blood. It then took the giant turtle and threw him across into a train track. Clover snuck up behind the giant and bit its shoulder cuasing blue fluid to leak from it as it grabbed Clover and threw it into gaint proceeded to take out Ultraman grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground smashing it down further and futher while Godzilla watching jumped in and knocked the giant aside. "Well they're down for a while so how about you and me try that again" Godzilla asked. The giant attempted to grab Godzilla but Godzilla jumped out of the way of the giants hand and bit the its arm. The giant hit Godzilla's head and grabbed it by the arm throwing onto a bridge, it then slammed the bridge onto Godzilla before leaving.

Part 5,Broken Bond

After getting beat by the giant, the KAIJU team heads back to the base. "Guys that was painful to watch even from a monitor a hundred miles away" Relson said. "Godzilla is something wrong in your head you sat there while your team got they're asses handed to them...and got your ass handed to you twice"! "And it wasn't even just mister king of the monsters here, all of you were just off, Clover you were just staring off into space what was that about" Relson asked. "Listen Clover I'll keep my promise but you have to keep yours" Relson turned to Godzilla. "Say something else and I'll eat you" Godzilla said angrily. "Shut up, he's trying to help you and if you would listen to him maybe we'd be more effective"Gamera said holding its semi healed hand. "I SAID SHUT UP" Godzilla growled face to face with Gamera."Make me" Gamera said. Just then Gamera went flying out the wall, thrown by Godzilla. "Listen you can't criticize me when you did just as bad" said Godzilla. "Your just mad because you got your ass kicked".

Part 6, A Plan

"SKREEENONK" Godzilla roared and started beating Gamera down. Gamera kicked it off and clawed Godzillas chest. Godzilla filled with rage grabbed Gamera by the neck and began charging an atomic blast. Gamera also began charging a fire ball. But just then Ultraman shot a laser between the two. "Thats...enough from the both of you" Ultraman stated still partly injured from his encounter. "Listen no one likes to lose I know but do you really think...fighting will change that" he asked. Gamera pulled back the flame ball and pushed Godzilla, "I guess not this is a waste of my power anyway" the turtle titan said walking away. Godzilla's mouth still glowing it let out the atomic blast demolishing a nearby mountain range. Then walked back to the base as well. "Okay now that that's over I can explain my new plan"said Relson pointing to a layout of the giant kaiju. "The kaiju from that attack a few years back are exactly like this aliens must have engineered it as a failsafe weapon. "You see the aliens made this like a backup plan if you will, if we turned out to be more than they could handle, luckily they didn't well at least not intentionally" Relson explained. "The point" said Kong, growing bored. "Well the point is a normal kaiju made by these aliens was pretty much self-powered. This kaiju is bigger and more complex so it needed something to keep it going an energy source and I realized from some scans this monster needs H2O to stay strong without it gets weaker it's like a recharge for this thing"Relson said. "So if we keep it out the water it'll die"said Ultraman with a confused look. "Yes but there's a catch, if you don't keep it out for an hour it can get back in and charge up all it needs is a few minutes and your last battle only lasted 25" its an unfair ratio I know but nothing that can't be solved by team work" Relson said with a thumbs up. "So if only needs a few minutes why is it taking so long" said Kong. "Extra power the longer it stays in the more it absorbs" said Relson."Its muscles are like sponges, it's a hydro powered monster, it's muscles absorb water through pores in its skin. The more it absorbs the stronger those muscles are" Relson said.

Part 7, Team Action

"So what do we do now"said Gamera. "Fight and keep that thing out of the water at all costs, I know some of you don't like this team work thing get over it for Earth this one time even if you're not from here, you NEED to work together now" Relson urged. As the team headed out Relson stopped them once more."Guys dont die we need you...to fix that broken wall" as he pointed them in the direction the giant. "Oh, and one last thing I named the kaiju Gigantis" Relson smiled. As the KAIJU headed out to face Gigantis Kong asked Clover "What did Relson promise you"? Clover was silent for a few moments as it stared at the ground but then replied, "he said if I helped to save the world this time he would call in a favor and use all in his power to look for my people" Clover said with a bland look on its face. Once they finally arrived in Florida which was the place where Gigantis would arrive, the team of KAIJU waited at the coast. Suddenly the loud bellowing roar of the giant could be heard.

Part 8, KAIJU vs. Gigantis

The roar was loud, so loud it wouldn't be surprising if they heard it across the country. The waves picked up as Gigantis burst out the water. It fell to the ground right behind the KAIJU as they both prepared for a final confrontation. Quickly Gigantis rushed toward Godzilla but Godzilla leaped over it with newfound energy. Godzilla landed behind Gigantis and unleashed several atomic blasts actually injuring Gigantis. It is then revealed that Godzilla go some nuclear energy before they arrived. "Your not the only one who can get stronger" Godzilla said as it lunged at Gigantis grabbing it by the tail. Godzilla then swung the giant around and around until *CRSHK*. It's tail broke off and it was sent flying into to the air but immediately flew back down at Godzilla. Clover (being thrown by Gamera) tackled Gigantis in mid-air. As they slid along the ground Clover delivered hit after hit to Gigantis's face. Gigantis kicked it off and roared again. It was basically pissed at this moment. The monster grabbed Clover by the head and lifted its knifed elbows to Clovers chest. But then Kong came from behind shocking its head and wouldn't let go. Despite Gigantis rolling along the ground and slamming into buildings Kongs grip wouldn't loosen, he just continued to shock Gigantis's head. Gigantis flew into the air higher and higher forcing Kong to let go when he lost his breath. As Kong fell down Ultraman flew in and caught him setting the ape down. Gigantis landed once more its face severely burned. "Guys we're almost there 25 more minutes" Ultraman said. Gigantis looked at the water and attempted to rush to it. But something was holding its wings back. It was Gamera!Gamera pulled at the wings with all his might. "All the deaths...all the destruction...it all ends NOW" Gamera exclaimed with a final tug. Gigantis roared as Gamera ripped of it rings its blue fluid leaking out. It got up again and roared but weakly. It attempted to swing at Gamera but the monstrous turtle moved aside and fire blasted it. Kong then came up down on Gigantis's head with an electric fist, cracking its skull. Gigantis fell to its knees as it felt another sharp pain when Godzilla grabbed it arm and broke it, kicking Gigantis aside afterwards. Using its one arm Gigantis crawled toward the sea and fell at the edge reaching out it's tongue to dip in the water. But Ultraman came up grabbing its head and ripped off it's tongue. This time Gigantis let out a low groan. Battered and beaten Gamera came up once more grabbing Gigantis by the neck."3...2...1" he said as Clovers parasites bursted out the side of Gigantis's head. "Thats gotta hurt" Gamera said as he flew into the air with Gigantis then tossed it. "Your hour is up" Gamera said unleashing his chest beam. Godzilla and Ultraman joined in as well with their rays. Together they completely oblitherated Gigantis into absolute nothing. "I win again" Godzilla said letting out a triumphant roar as Kong, Clover, and Gamera joined in.

The threat of Gigantis is gone but not far from Earth, invisible due to camouflage was an Xilian ship. In it was a man playing files of each KAIJU's battles. "You are indeed formidable opponents. But annoying as well. My plans have failed to destroy you so far. But..." the man stopped as lights came on revealing DNA samples from some villains of each individual Agent of KAIJU. "This time I'll personally make sure none survive". To Be Continued.


End file.
